


Tactile

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [1]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign: Fantasy High (Dimension 20), D20: Live Finale Spoilers, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hugs, It's Not Technically Noncanonical, Pre-Relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: never written in this fandom before sorry if they're ooc
Relationships: Fabian Aramais Seacaster & Gorgug Thistlespring
Series: dimension 20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Tactile

**Author's Note:**

> never written in this fandom before sorry if they're ooc

Fabian stands up and blinks the dirt out of his eyes, and sees Gorgug. And Gorgug  _ sees  _ him, looks at him (quizzically, but Fabian doesn’t really register that yet.) Fabian, shaking with fear and adrenaline and relief, sprints forward and wraps himself around Gorgug like a spring. it’s- different. 

He has hugged before, obviously. His papa, his mama, and other family friends on occasion. But there’s something about it- maybe the intensity of his escape, or the changes in himself he can feel as a result of his nightmare, but he feels- he feels  _ seen _ .

Fabian can’t help but note things about Gorgug- his hoodie is soft in a way that he has come to recognize only comes from  _ use _ , and he smells like dirt and the faint tang of blood and metal, and when he hugs Fabian back his arms are strong and gentle and Fabian’s mind is too busy to do anything but note these things in the back of his mind to be looked at later.

So Fabian clings to Gorgug and Gorgug hugs back. (Gently.) 

(Because even though he’s gotten much better at handling his strength, Gorgug is still a solid two and half feet taller than Fabian with the muscle mass to match and he really doesn’t want to break one of his friends. Especially Fabian. not that he’d try less hard when he’s hugging his other friends, but. Well.)

“You’ve never hugged me before,” Gorgug says, aware that he’s stating the obvious, but it feels important. Important to note it. And- Gorgug likes hugging Fabian. It’s nice, nice in a different way than hugging his parents is. Gorgug wonders if this is going to be a regular thing. He’s always glad to hug his friends, but he wouldn’t mind more Fabian hugs.

“Shut up,” Fabian says, but he holds on tightly for a few more seconds afterwards, and when he lets go he stays standing in Gorgug’s personal space (although Gorgug’s personal space tends to be bigger than most people’s so that could mean anything.) Either way, Gorgug knows him well enough by now to hear the fondness in the words, and he carries his small smile with him up the cliff.


End file.
